A New Hiccup
by Dragonfriend1807
Summary: Another "what if Hiccup left" story. But what if 5 years after hiccup left some Roman ships came to Berk with "the dragon conqueror" as their prisoner and asked for refuge and a place to hold and get information out of the prisoner. What if all of Berk watched the Romans torture their former heir. I'm new to writing so there isn't any pattern to my updates.
1. Chapter 1

*The cove after dragon training(hiccup POV)

'Oh no Astrid saw toothless, now she's going to tell everyone'

Hiccup rushed to put his gear on and get out of there while shouting to toothless. "Come on bud lets go before Astrid finds my father and they try to kill you."

Toothless gave a worried croon at his rider, but understood his urgency. Within a matter of minutes the 2 were now flying away from berk.

"Goodbye berk, maybe one day I'll be back." He shouted back to empty air.

He thought nobody heard him, but the village elder, Gothi, was standing on her hut watching him go with sad eyes. She was hopeful though because the bones said he'd be back some day, but until then she would wait.

* * *

*Stoick's house (and POV)

I was leaving my house to go get things done, while feeling proud with the thought that my boy will finally become a viking! He was just chosen to kill the monstrous nightmare and I couldn't be prouder. When Astrid came running up to me I didn't know what I thought would happen, but I definitely didn't expect what she said

"CHIEF CHIEF HICCUP HAS A DRAGON he actually trained a dragon and claims it's his best friend!" She screamed as she ran up the hill to me. I couldn't believe it. Surely she was lying right, but she had no reason to lie. RIGHT?

* * *

(Gobber POV)

I saw Stoick and Astrid run past me and by the look on Stoick's face I knew something was up.

Deciding to follow them Astrid led us to the cove and we hid behind some boulders that had a shield stuck between them. When I peaked over to see what was going on, I couldn't believe what I saw. HICCUP was standing there with a NIGHT FURY that was acting like a Thor forsaken PUPPY.

What really shocked me was what hiccup said next, "Come on bud lets go before Astrid finds my father and they try to kill you. We should just leave, I'm already a disappointment to everyone. They only liked me for who I WASN'T after I met you. Gobber is probably the only one I'll miss, but that's not a good enough reason to stay"

The dragon crooned WORRIEDLY? _'dragons have emotions? We were told there just mindless killers. Has the past 300 years been a lie?'_

"Im ok toothless, its not like I'll miss anything or anyone besides Gobber."

My heart did a little happy dance. When I looked at Stoick though, any happiness deflated.

(Stoick POV)_ just real quick_

With those words I felt my world shatter.

I watched as the DRAGON of all things, the enemy of my tribe, comforted my son as if it were a human. Then Hiccup got on the thing and they took of. He tuned around and shouted something I wish I understood.

* * *

*The next day at the kill ring

Stoick stood to address his people

"People of Berk, today my son was supposed to kill the Monstrous Nightmare"

Everyone except Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid cheered

"But yesterday I was informed that my son was carried of by a dragon while he was training in the woods"

Some villagers cried out, for he was their new dragon killing protigy. The rest just didnt care. This happened all the time and besides he was just a little runt.

"I pass on the honor of killing the dragon to the 2nd in class, Astrid Hofferson"

The crowd cheered, but the teens didn't.

"As of now, anyone to go into the woods is to stay within sight of the village"

* * *

The rest of the year passed uneventfully and Astrid killed the nightmare.

The raids mysteriously stopped 3 months after hiccup left and they only lost a few people during the freeze.

No one talked much about the lost heir and Stoick didn't name a new one yet.

Snotlout stopped hitting on Astrid and the teens all grew closer together, they all swore to train harder and better to save anyone from the "Haddock family curse" as it became known in the village, because so many haddocks were taken by dragons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I dont really know what I'm doing with this story, so PLEASE give me ideas or just review and say something. I NEED IDEAS THOUGH!**

* * *

*3 years later (Hiccup POV)

"yyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaa"

I screamed in joy as toothless and I did ariel stunts that would make others think I went mad.

It has been 4 years since I left berk and I'm finally happy.

Toothless and I found a deserted island and I built us a home. He had to help and do almost all of the heavy lifting, which had him deciding to become my personal trainer. Now I'm about 6'2 and have filled out nicely. I'm stronger and a very skilled swordsman.** (A/N same look as httyd 3)**

We flew back to our house thats the size of a mansion, since toothless insists on being everywhere I am. I thought back on my life.

I have definitely made some enemies along the way.

Like the beserkers when I blew up their ship.

Also the outcasts when my friend Mr. Screaming death almost sank their island freeing me as their prisoner.

Probably the most deadly enemy I have made along the way though is the Romans. They've only managed to capture me and toothless 2 times so far, but each time we escaped we left serious damage and losses on their side.

I wonder what their sadistic admiral is planing now.

* * *

*Rome, admirals quarters

Marcellus Caesar(see-zar) was not happy.

He was used to getting what he wanted, and right now, bad news was not what he wanted.

One of those lower ranked soldiers came running in, shouting "Sir! The dragon rider destroyed another fleet of ships"

He growled as the man cowered back. Lucky for him he then said something that was way more pleasant

"But we have new intel from one of our flotilla(a fleet of warships) in the north. They think they have a lock on his position, but they want backup before they engage"

Unfortunately for him, his fate was already sealed. Before the man could blink, a knife was thrown across the room and hit him in his throat.

Caesar watched as he slumped to the floor, dead.

He did bring good news though, news on the only prisoner to ever manage to escape him.

This was good news indeed, for it was only 6 months until they were to go to Berk for the annual gathering of chieftains. Though he wasn't sure why he went because he wasn't a chief.

He was an Admiral.

He would gather the armada, sent a message to the Great Emperor of Rome, and begin what he was sure to be a victorious journey to the archipelagos.

* * *

*Berk

For Snotlout, the day his cousin was taken by a dragon was a wake-up call.

He realized that he can't just go around talking about being tough, dragon's are vicious creatures, and will kill you if given the chance, so he decided that he would kill them first. He couldn't just go around talking about being strong and trying to impress people, he actually has to do something.

That was the day he realized that he needed to grow some balls and actually train.

Now he actually has proof to back up his previous gloating.

Also lucky for both of them, he stopped hitting Astrid.

It was a wake-up call for Fishlegs to.

He realized in a real battle knowledge won't get him anything if he's not strong.

From then on he trained nearly as hard as Astrid did, and all that fat people claimed he had, turned into pure muscle. He was tougher and much less emotional than he was before.

For Tuffnut, he thought it was bound to happen someday, so he was indifferent. Though not having someone else besides him and his sister to blow up the town with eventually hit him hard.

He missed hiccups inventions that almost always went wrong and caused some sort of beautiful destruction.

He and his sister trained with the other teens, and got smarter, stronger, and eventually, stopped causing so much destruction.

Ruffnut was sad when hiccup was taken.

When she and her brother caused mayhem, he sometimes took the fall to keep them out of trouble. She never understood why because he just ended up getting in even more trouble since he was the chief's son.

She was worried for her best friend though, when hiccup was taken, Astrid shut herself up in her house for a week and wouldn't speak to anyone. Not even her parents. She trained harder and longer and, eventually only ever showed emotions when they were together in private.

Astrid was devastated.

She felt that it was her fault that hiccup was gone.

She thought that if she had been faster, she, Stoick, and Gobber could have stopped him from leaving. That he would still be here and they could have tried him for his traitorous crimes.

Eventually she accepted that it was in her past and she had to move on, so she buried all her emotions in her training. She only ever showed emotion to Ruffnut, but that was only when she knew no one else was around.

Now she could kill dragons with one swing of her axe. The rest of the teens became like her, trained day and night, and killed dragons mercilessly, showing no fear.

From then on the teens trained harder and longer, and eventually became the best warriors on Berk. After that day they vouched that they would kill as many dragons as they could so they would be ready if hiccup ever came back.

* * *

**If sorry if the ending is confusing for anyone so I'll explain. **

**All the villagers think hiccup is dead and Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid are the only ones who know he actually ran away. **

**Astrid told the other teens so now they have sworn to kill him if he comes back.**

**If you have any more questions let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks for reading my story so far!😀 My updates might not be consistent and I'm sorry for that. I'm a HUGE procrastinator. Sorry. ****Also please review!**

* * *

* An island somewhere south of berk

"Oh no bud! Ahhhhh I NEW we should have covered our tracks better. Now the Romans have a lead on us and will most likely follow us!"

Toothless crooned worriedly at his rider and he sighed.

"Ya I'm ok bud I just cant believe I made such a stupid mistake!"

He decided his rider needed cheering up, so he started to lick him, which made hiccup laugh. "Thanks bud, you always know how to cheer me up."

"Hey what do you say we go flying?" he jumped around his rider crooning excitedly. It was still early morning, barely a few rays of sunlight were out.

But that's exactly how they liked it.

Once again doing crazy stunts that would make other people think they went mad, Toothless and Hiccup dived through the clouds, across the ocean surface, and through sea stacks till well into the afternoon. All in all it was a peaceful day.

Then the bolas started flying.

* * *

* Berk (The middle of a dragon raid)

"Aaaaaarrrrrggggg" Astrid let out her battle cry as she chopped the head off a Natter.

She looked over and saw Fishlegs run straight into a gronckle, without a weapon, flinging it into a house and killing it instantly.

Next to him was Snotlout with a hammer in his hand, beating the face of a Monstrous Nightmare.

Then turning to find the twins raming spears into the dragons. Their favorite thing to do though was their signature move, the head basher. It was where they rammed their heads into something from opposite sides.

The target would always die.

The past two years the raids have gotten more intense and longer. All most always they would last all night, and well into the morning. No one knows why but we do know that the night fury hasn't come back.

Yet

* * *

*Rome (Admiral Caesars POV)

We were only a days journey from berk and I was worried. The fleet reported that the dragon riders path was headed North towards berk but we haven't seen any sign of him at all.

Scratch that.

Someone from one of the other boats called out, "NIGHT FURY" then "SHOOT IT DOWN"

Then the bolas and harpoons started flying.

Apparently the rider hadn't heard the calls or was convinced he was out of their range.

None the less the first attempts failed, but luckily one of the captains of the other ships was able to hit him. The dragon screeched as it went down and the nets followed it into the water.

"HURRY UP! GET THOSE TWO OUT OF THE WATER. I WANT THE NIGHT FURY ON ONE END OF THE FLEET AND THE RIDER ON THE OTHER SO THEY DON'T ESCAPE!"

As I shouted orders to the men I saw the rider take out a dagger and start to cut the ropes, but luckily they were to thick for him to get through in time.

The men hauled him and the Night Fury on board and took the rider to a ship on the opposite end of the fleet because the dragon was to heavy to move.

"GOOD WORK MEN. NEXT STOP BERK"

* * *

**I have a small idea where to take this story but I want to leave it up to you guys. REVIEW! PM ME! GIVE ME IDEAS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own httyd. If I did I would have a black with white speckled typhoomerang named starlight.**

**Also if anyone would like to be a beta for this story. I'm not really sure how this works so if you know and want to, let me know!**

**robby21: Your idea sounds interesting but I**** don't know what that scene is. Sorry**

**Reader: Thank you for your ideas! I will definitely be using some of them.**

* * *

* In a cell on a ship (Hiccup POV)

'Oh I cant believe I was so careless that we got caught'

I'm being taken somewhere

_But I don't know where that is_

I'm a prisoner on a boat somewhere

_But I don't know where that is._

They separated me from toothless and put him somewhere else from me

_BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT IS_

AAAGGHH

This is so frustrating! I don't know where I am. I don't know where toothless is. All I know is from the sails, were on a roman ship.

I hope not.

Last time we dealt with the Romans, I blew up their armada, freed their captive dragons along with myself, and became the only human to ever deal damage to their leader.

He wasn't happy about that.

**xxxxxxxx**

"BANG"

I looked up to see that one of the guards had smashed something against the bars of my cell.

"GET UP YOU FILTHY SPAWN OF LOKI. THE CAP'N BE WANTIN TO SEE YOU"

Just then the admiral burst through the door screaming.

"UP! UP! MAN THE DECK WERE ALMOST THERE!" Then he looked at me.

"As for you, your dragon will die and you along with it. First your going to tell me your secrets on how to control those beasts. Does the name BERK sound familiar"

I just stared at him trying to look unimpressed, but inside I was terrified. I have heard the stories of him and how he gets information from his prisoners.

"Oh please Cesar, I've done this with everyone else who's captured me. What makes you any different?" A sinister smile spread across his face.

"Oh young hiccup, what makes me different is that I know you. I have heard the stories and know the true from fake. You know nothing about me and yet I know how to make you break. I know your strengths and weaknesses. I know that inside, right now you are _terrified_"

He whispered the last word and it made him even more disturbing. I had no idea how he knew all this. My best guess was that he had a spy in my group, paid someone of for information, or truly was someone from my far and near past.

Just the thought of the last one was enough to send shivers through out my body.

"Soon enough, young hiccup, you will face your past head on, and I promise"

"It wont be pleasant"

* * *

*Berks docks (No one POV)

Some of the chiefs had arrived last night, and some were just now arriving in the wee hours of the mornings. Only a few vikings were out working the docks when the Roman ships started appearing on the horizon.

Now the Romans didn't have a chief, they had an emperor. They refused to send their emperor in person though so they sent one of their admirals each year. The vikings don't really get along with the Romans but they're a powerful and strong ally to have so they don't complain much. To their face.

One man ran up the hill to tell the chief of their arrival. They wouldn't be here until a little after noon, and by that time almost all of the village had gathered at the docks.

When they pulled into port, their captain sent a man down to deliver a private message to the chief.

"Sir the captain has captured a prisoner and his accomplice and wishes to speak to you about how he will properly hold them in accommodation of your island and village, for the duration of his stay." The man talked quietly close to the chief, so only he could hear.

"Very well. May I board for a few minutes to discuss this matter with your captain?" The man gave a short nod.

Walking up the sturdy plank, the man led the chief to the captains quarters. Knocking on the door, the chief heard a soft 'Come in'

"Let's make this quick Stoick. I'm sorry to ask but may I keep my two prisoners in your cells and interrogate them here? My ship simply wasn't prepared to hold and prisoners and it has been a struggle to do so for the short time I've had them. I'm fearful that my ships won't hold together if we try to return home with them. They're very troublesome."

Chief Stoick was surprised, to say the least. He certainly wasn't expecting this, more of a concern about restocking supplies or some broken rigging.

"Well I would like to see know what these prisoners are like and if they pose a threat to my people, of coarse." The man nodded his head.

"Very well. You should know these two have been quite the problem for us these past four years. One day they just showed up out of nowhere and began attacking our ships. Did I mention one of the pair was a dragon. Of all things! At first it was small attacks just hitting the vessels that were up here transporting some of the dragons we sell. It was no major loss at first. Then the attacked the fleets."

The chief stood stock still listening with rapt attention. Something about this pair seemed familiar.

"Stories have called this pair many things, for not everyone has the same perspective. Some call him the Night Rider, others call him the Black Flyer. The stories all have one thing in common though. A young man, around 19 or 20, who rides a Night Fury. One of the deadliest dragons out there! Some think he's a god while others who've met him know he's just a mortal like us. He goes around and frees dragons while obliterating the groups that hurt them. He makes friends with other dragon sympathizers, and those ones call him the dragon hero."

"Could he perhaps be known as the Dragon Master?"

"Yes that is what the traders have been calling him for he rides around and protects their ships and storage from Dragon Raids."

"They say he stopped the dragon raids. How?"

"It's an interesting tale and all the different stories say this part as truth. He only told the full story to a trader named Johann though so if you want the full story I'd suggest you ask him. What I know is that he was banished from his home for being different, so he decided to make friends with the dragons instead. He went off to free his new-found friends from their dictator. One day he flew out to Dragon Island and challenged the queen. In the end and she crashed into the mountain in an explosion of fire. You see this dragon was called the Red Queen and she was able to control the minds of the dragons. She was able to make them do her bidding. Whatever she commanded they had no choice but to obey. Then he came along and freed them so the dragon's made him their new king."

"So why is it so important to you that you capture and keep them?"

"If we can get the information out of this boy on how to control the dragons we could capture them all and rid the world of the annoying little pests. That is why I asked you to let us keep our prisoners on your Island and help the get the information out of him."

"What would I get in return?"

"We'd share the information with you. Everything he says can go into both our hands. Do with it what you want but I know that my ruler will use the information to rid the world of the Dragon species. I'm sure we can come up with a compromise if you want to do something with them and keep some."

Stoick thought for a moment, but with him thinking takes more than a moment. So a couple minutes later he replied.

"Very well that seems fair. Tonight you may bring your prisoners up to our prison and tomorrow I'll gather villagers and we shall watch him talk"

The admiral held up his fist

"Together?"

Stoick met it

"Together."

* * *

**I'm sorry but I'm going to make this fast paced because I don't really know what details to put in the middle.**

**I'm also sorry I haven't been updating lately. There is no excuse for that and I'm not going to make something up. I've just been lazy and I could have used that time to be writing new chapters. Next time I right a story I'll finish almost the whole story before I publish it.**

**Rest assured this story is not on hiatus I will be continuing it.**


End file.
